


frozen night (side story)

by issei



Category: Cinnamon Kitchen (original series), Original Works
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, vampire!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issei/pseuds/issei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku merindukanmu juga.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	frozen night (side story)

**Author's Note:**

> _"Cinnamon Kitchen" adalah original series yang diciptakan oleh[issei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/issei) dan [denayaira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denayaira) dimulai dari cerita tentang dua karakter utamanya, (yang merupakan OC dari masing-masing creator) yaitu Akimoto Akira dan Junichi Manami. Untuk tahu lebih jauh mengenai seriesnya, dapat mengecek [masterlist berikut.](http://denayaira.dreamwidth.org/4145.html)_
> 
> ini adalah side story dari [frozen night](http://soraru.dreamwidth.org/15903.html), so you'll need to read that first for everything to make sense, sorry!

 Jun Manami hanyalah siswa freshman SMA biasa.

Ia bangun tiap pagi di apartemennya, bersiap-siap, dan ikut berjejalan bersama seperti ikan sardine di dalam kereta di jam-jam sibuk untuk pergi ke sekolah. Di stasiun tempat ia turun ia akan mampir di minimarket dan membeli sarapan, mengunyahnya sampai di sekolah dan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya melalui pelajaran pagi, siang, dan sore. Berkumpul bersama teman-temannya dan bersenang-senang hingga malam tiba, sebelum kembali ke apartemennya dengan kereta, sendirian. Putar kembali, pengecualian di hari-hari libur dimana mungkin tujuannya bukan sekolah, melainkan pusat-pusat keramaian di Tokyo.

Maka ketika suatu hari ia menemukan seseorang menarik ujung lengan blazer sekolahnya ketika ia sedang menunggu bersama-sama banyak orang lain di platform kereta, Jun menoleh dan mengira salah satu dari temannya yang berlaku demikian.

Bukannya seorang pemuda paruh baya bermata hijau terang, kulit pucat, dan ekspresi yang melongo memperhatikannya.

Instingnya menendang pertama kali dengan asumsi bahwa orang ini salah mengenali orang, atau sisi buruknya, mabuk.

“Etto…” Jun berusaha melepaskan pegangan orang itu, namun cengkramannya kini bahkan melingkari tangan Jun, tak ingin lepas.

Untungnya, dalam kedekatan yang tak wajar itu, Jun tidak mencium bau alkohol dari mulut orang ini. Paling tidak ia aman dari opsi terburuk.

“Jun?”

Jun menghentikan gerakannya ketika nama kecilnya menyelip dari bibir orang asing itu. Mata hijau yang sama terus memandanginya, mempenetrasi perlindungannya hingga dahi Jun berkerut karena ia merasa sungguh terganggu dengan kedekatannya.

“Apa saya kenal dengan anda?”

Sesuatu yang dengan dengan perasaan terluka melintas sekilas di wajah itu, seolah-olah ia baru saja ditonjok seseorang. Tapi Jun tidak peduli. Mereka berada di tengah-tengah stasiun, dan interaksi satu arah dari orang ini membuat beberapa orang sudah menoleh ke arah mereka.

“Jun—jangan bercanda—aku sudah mencarimu selama ini--!”

Jun tidak memperhatikan sisa penjelasannya, karena tak lama, stasiun itu bergetar dan denging halus beserta decit magnetik menandakan sampainya kereta yang menjadi tumpangannya. Beberapa penumpang keluar, dan semua orang di sekelilingnya kemudian bergegas naik.

“Dengar, aku tidak pernah mengenalmu, jadi kau pasti mengenali Jun yang salah, oke? Aku harus pergi, nanti aku terlambat ke sekolah.”

“Tidak.”

“???” Jun menoleh tidak percaya, ketika orang asing itu malah mulai mencengkram lengannya, menolak untuk melepaskan. Wajahnya terlihat kurang sehat, atau mungkin memang kulitnya yang sangat pucat, tapi genggamannya seperti besi. Alisnya bertautan dan dengan keras kepala siapapun ia ini tak akan melepaskan Jun. Mungkin kecuali bila ia berteriak. Copet, atau penyerangan, atau—

“Tidak akan kulepaskan.”

“Apa-apaan?! Siapa kau! Serius, aku akan memanggil polisi bila kau tidak melepasku sekarang—“

Orang itu tidak menghiraukannya, dan malah kemudian berbalik dan bergegas, membawa Jun ikut serta kembali ke lorong terowongan tempatnya masuk tadi, namun kali ini, mereka berbelok, ke sudut tempat toilet pria yang sepi.

Dari belakang, kehilangan kata-kata, Jun memperhatikan mantel biru tua yang dipakai orang ini. Terlihat dijahit tangan dan pasti mahal, dan perawakannya sesungguhnya tidak mencerminkan seorang stalker ataupun pencopet dan sebangsanya, dan ia masih muda, tapi kenapa ia—kenapa ia-

Orang itu mendorongnya ke dalam dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

“Hei—“

“Jun.”

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, kini mereka berhadapan. Punggung Jun menempel di dinding yang dingin, dan salah satu tangan orang asing itu menekan bahunya, tegas, namun kemudian mengerjap, membenamkan jarinya dengan supel.

Ekspresinya terluka, seolah-olah ia kesakitan ketika ia menatap Jun sekali lagi di mata—dan (di mana ia pernah melihat warna hijau seperti itu? Yang mengingatkannya akan lautan, tentang hari berombak yang cerah, akan suara tawa seseorang dan tangan yang bertautan berdua, dalam suatu mimpi, suatu mimpi)

Orang itu membuka mulutnya sekali lagi, dan nadanya sama sekali beda dengan resolusi yang membuatnya menyeret Jun ke sini.

“Aku selalu mencarimu, aku ingin minta maaf, karena aku—jadi tolong, jangan berpura-pura, karena aku--“

“Siapa kau?”

Sekali lagi. Beberapa patah kata yang sangat logis untuk ditanyakan Jun itu, melayang begitu saja, dan dengan sukses dapat membuat orang tersebut mengalihkan tangannya ke dinding, dan meredupkan matanya seolah ia baru saja ditampar.

Kemudian sebuah realisasi sepertinya melintas di benaknya.

“Apa kau…kehilangan ingatanmu?”

Oke. Ia mulai muak. Ia baru saja diseret melewatkan kereta dan ia sudah terlambat dua kali bulan ini, untuk yang ketiga Kouga-sensei mungkin saja menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal menyedihkan seperti membersihkan toilet atau berlari tiga puluh lap! Dan orang ini, orang yang menanyainya dan kini mulai berasumsi gila seperti _apakah ia pernah kehilangan ingatannya_ membuat paginya semakin gila.

“Oke, dengar Tuan-muda. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu, mengenalmu, apalagi tahu bahwa kau telah mencariku. Dan sejauh yang kutahu, memoriku baik-baik saja selama tujuh belas—“

Semua rentetan kata itu terlepas, terlupakan ketika orang asing itu mendekat  _tanpa ijin_ , dan sukses menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

Jun sudah pernah mencium orang lain sebelumnya. Ibunya, ketika ia masih kecil, walaupun mungkin itu hal aneh tapi ibunya memang mengajarkannya banyak cara bersosialisasi barat. Tapi ia juga pernah mencium ciuman-sesungguhnya dengan gadis-gadis dan bahkan beberapa pria.

Ia hanya belum pernah dicium sedalam ini sebelumnya, dengan sepasang bibir tipis yang tanpa ragu membuka, menyapukan lidah mereka berdua, dan tangan yang pucat dan lentik itu meraih belakang kepalanya, membelai rambutnya dengan lembut dan juga memeluk pinggangnya maju.

Secara refleks, ia menaruh tangannya di bahu orang asing tersebut, ingin menolaknya mundur, apabila ia tidak dihadapkan dengan bibir yang tak memberinya momen untuk konsiderasi lain, kecuali wangi vanili yang rasanya begitu familiar, begitu diingatnya, membuat kembang api meletus di balik kelopak matanya, membuat semuanya berputar, begitu—

Sedetik kemudian, ketika Jun terpaksa menghembuskan napas karena mulutnya terokupasi, ia merasakan badan orang asing tersebut menegang, dan melepaskan diri.

Jun meraba mulutnya sendiri, terengah-engah, dan wajahnya merah padam karena ia sempat-sempatnya menikmati ciuman dengan orang asing tersebut.

Tapi orang itu menganga.

“Kau…Jun…k-kau manusia.”

“….? Kau pikir aku apa!! Uh, seenaknya saja begini, maaf saja, pak, tapi aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu lebih jauh—“

“Tunggu dulu.” Lengannya dicengkram lagi sebelum ia membuka selot toilet tersebut, dan ia sudah menerima cukup cengkraman-lengan untuk pagi ini, serius. “Tadi kau bilang tujuh belas tahun-?”

“Umurku tujuh belas tahun. Dan maaf, tapi aku harus pergi ke sekolah.”

\--

Sepanjang hari itu, Jun mencoba menghabiskan harinya dengan biasa, apabila ia tidak terus-terusan ingat dengan kontak fisik pagi itu, yang jika saja akal sehatnya berjalan dengan baik akan segera mengkategorikannya sebagai pelecehan seksual.

Sayangnya, akal sehatnya sudah hilang sejak dulu.

Tapi perhatian khawatir teman-temannya membuatnya merasa lebih lega. Mungkin tadi pagi itu hanya mimpi, (kecuali bagian dimana ia harus lari dua puluh putaran yang ia korting menjadi lima dan sisanya kabur ke kelas yang kosong), dan kini ia akan kembali ke pacu hidupnya yang semula.

Walaupun, tiap kali ia memejamkan matanya, terngiang-ngiang bayangan sapuan hijau laut dan ekspresinya yang terluka, dan wangi vanili yang merasukinya, ciuman yang begitu familiar, membuatnya cepat-cepat membuka mata dan—merasa—terkhianati oleh dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak ingin segera lupa, akan sensasi semua itu yang membuatnya sesak.

Ia berbaring di malam hari, dan ketika ia memejamkan mata, ia tenggelam dan bermimpi.

Seseorang berteriak, membredelinya dengan pertanyaan. Suaranya familiar. Bukankah ia baru saja mendengar suara orang ini tak lama yang lalu? …Siapa? Orang tuanya? Wajah mereka berdua muncul, dan hilang, karena Jun sudah tidak mengontak mereka selama sebulan. Lalu siapa? Teman-temannya? Ia…

“Aku tidak pernah memintamu menjadikanku monster!!”

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Perutnya sakit karena ia lapar, namun di matanya ada hujan. Hijau, hijau yang marah, pecahan gelas,  _aku menyayangimu, menyayangimu, tapi aku monster, dan aku—_

Kecamuk kata dan perasaan ini menyemburat, dan mendingin seperti lampu yang padam. Kemudian sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya, seperti tetesan salju yang dingin, dan angin yang menerpanya— _angin?_ — _ia yakin sudah menutup jendela—_

Ia membuka matanya, dan wajahnya tertimpa bayangan dari sinar hampir noneksisten bulan yang keperakan, membuat halo di sekitar sosok tersebut.

Mata hijau yang berpendar.

Otaknya menyuplai pertolongan.  _Akira_. Suatu suara dalamnya berbisik, dan sepertinya resonansinya juga membuat bibirnya bergetar dalam bisikan suara yang sama.

Hal ini membuat tatapan pedih dari mata hijau itu—walaupun wajahnya datar dan ekspresinya dingin disibak angin musim gugur dari luar—melebar sejenak. Terkejut. Kemudian. Kemudian orang itu turun dari rangka jendelanya dan berlutut di atas tempat tidurnya, dan menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan paling dingin yang pernah Jun rasakan.

“Apa kau sudah ingat…?” Orang itu berbisik, seolah berharap.

Untuk sesaat, semua ini terasa sangat familiar, dengan angin bertiup sendu di luar dan kedekatan yang bertimpa sinar bulan. Namun sisi rasional—nyata Jun mencengkramnya kembali ke bumi, membuatnya menarik napas dan berusaha membuyarkan delusinya barusan.

“Aku—Aku tidak—Aku tidak—mengenalmu—tapi—A-Akira…?”

“Aku Akira. Jun, apa kau tidak ingat?”

Jun ingin mendorong dirinya menjauh dari wajah yang dekat itu, wajah yang tampan, namun napasnya dan sentuhannya yang dingin membuatnya menggigil dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ketakutan. Semua gambar dan perasaan dan  _Kami-sama, kenapa sekarang ia mulai terisak—_ membuat kepalanya ingin meledak.

Kedua tangan Akira memegang kedua sisi kepalanya dengan lembut, seperti sebelumnya. Dan sebelumnya. Sudah berapa kali ia pernah disentuh seperti ini, oleh orang ini? Sudah berapa lama ia tidak disentuhnya? _Ribuan tahun, kau merindukannya, dan kini  ia—_

“Akira—“

“Sssh. Cobalah untuk mengingat, Jun. Semua itu ada dalam dirimu. Ingatlah aku. Ingatlah aku—“

Tangan Akira meraba bahunya, dan Jun dapat merasakan Akira menghirupi lehernya. Sesuatu yang setajam belati meraba dan ragu sejenak di lehernya, tepat dimana aliran darahnya merebak tak terkendali sementara ia buta oleh berbagai cercahan emosi yang berkecamuk hanya dengan  _kehadiran orang ini_.

Jun ingat isakannya sendiri, bergaung dan berakhir ketika dunianya menggelap, seiring gigitan taring Akira di lehernya.

\--

Kau bermimpi.

Atau tidak. Tapi sekarang kau hanyalah substansi yang transparan dan tembus pandang, melayang, sebagai orang ketiga yang melihat semua ini dari mata orang lain. Sakit. Sakit di dadamu menggerayang dan berembas seperti tamparan ombak ketika ia menatap seseorang—dengan rambut cokelatnya yang familiar— _Akira?_ —duduk dan tertunduk di atas sebuah pembaringan dari besi dan kapuk yang tipis, sederhana. Di abad berapa kalian, sebenarnya? Wangi panggangan di udara, apabila kau kemudian menyadari kalau ada bekas piring pecah dan gelas dan sisa-sisa dari kue berserakan di lantai.

Akira bernapas berat, seolah menahan sakit.

Tapi sesuatu dalam dirimu berkata,  _bukan, ia hanya sangat, sangat lapar, dan rasa lapar itu membunuhnya_. Orang lain dalam dirimu kemudian bergerak, dan menggulung lengan kemejanya sendiri hingga ke siku, berusaha bernada datar walaupun  _sakit, sakit_  sambil menggoreskan bilah kuku yang tajam ke pergelangan tangan yang putih, dan terekspos itu. Rasanya pedih dan tumpul.

“Akira. Ayo makan.”

Bahu Akira lurus, menegang; suaranya--parau.

“Tidak—aku bukan. Aku tidak. Aku tidak mau.”

Darah di nadimu mengalir keluar, tersia-siakan jatuh menetes ke lantai sembari kau menguatkan nyalimu (dan hatimu) dan berjalan satu langkah.

“Ayolah. Minum sebanyak yang kau mau. Aku tidak apa-apa.”

_Minum. Minumlah ini, walaupun aku tidak akan meminum darahmu karena kau sudah begitu kesakitan. Walaupun aku haus. Aku haus._

Akira mendongak, dan semaraknya yang tampan dan tegas, begitu mempesona, berjengit pedih dan bibirnya yang tipis ia rapatkan, sebelum ia tertawa, kosong dan datar. “Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau mengubahku menjadi monster seperti ini.”

Akira selalu mengatakan hal-hal paling menyakitkan ketika ia sedang lapar. Tapi di sisi lainnya, ia selalu benar dan terus terang.

(Kau tidak peduli. Kau melangkah maju dan menyodorkan kepadanya tanganmu itu tempat darahmu masih terus mengucur sia-sia dan mungkin kau sudah mulai pening akan banyaknya darah yang sudah Akira konsumsi hari ini, tapi kau mencoba berdiri tegak)

“Aku—tidak. Aku benci.” Akira berusaha menjauh ke dinding di atas tempat tidur itu, jauh dari wangi darah Jun yang satu-satunya paling manis untuknya, paling kental dan yang akan selalu jadi, yang paling dapat memuaskan dahaganya yang pelan-pelan membuat kewarasannya merembas dari dalam. “Aku benci rasa haus ini. Aku sudah minum darimu berkali-kali dan tetap saja, rasanya sudah beratus-ratus tahun aku tidak minum, dan—“

“Kau akan terbiasa, dan interval rasa hausmu akan memanjang.” Potong Jun, sambil mendekatkan pergelangan tangannya yang berdarah itu ke Akira sembari ia duduk pinggir sekali di tepi ranjang, menjaga jarak dan kontak.

Tangan Akira dengan bergetar, dan hati-hati, seolah masih saja belum bisa percaya—meraih tangan Jun dan mulai mengisap darah dari luka itu dengan taringnya.

Matanya berubah merah.

Jun diam, memperhatikan, tak bergeming sembari rasa sakit tumpul itu dan energinya disesap keluar.

Di lengannya juga, ada titik-titik basah dari mata Akira.

(Kau tahu.

Dua ribu tahun kau hidup dan kau tahu kau tidak pernah merasa hatimu diremas hingga darahnya merembas seperti ini.)

\--

Kemudian kau bermimpi akan independensi dan seruan satu sama lain dan kamar yang berantakan.  _Aku menyayangimu tapi aku masih belum bisa menerima,_ dan  _kau tahu aku tidak pernah mengatakan ya_. Kau jadi lebih jauh menyayanginnya bila ia diam dan tak berkata-kata dan yang perlu kau lakukan hanya memperhatikan tiap lengkuk dan landai wajahnya dan matanya yang sebiru lautan hingga kau ingat lagi, akan keberaniannya, akan rasa sayangnya untukmu dan semua itu tiba-tiba cukup lagi untuk membuatmu tinggal.

Tapi ketika  _aku tidak pernah memintamu menjadikanku seorang monster!_ Keluar, dan kau tahu itulah masalah kalian sejak awal. Salah langkah darimu yang selalu, akan selalu, membuat semuanya berantakan.

 _Kau harus menebusnya_ , bisik dirimu kepada—dirimu sendiri di masa kini, dan inilah kenanganmu, untuk ratusan tahun sisanya. Kau tak mampu memandangnya tanpa merasa terluka. Maka kau meninggalkannya dengan hati yang patah.

Dan menyendiri.

Malam-malam yang dingin ketika kau merindukannya, kau menatap langit dan mengunjungi lautan hanya untuk ingat akan sepasang matanya, hingga suatu hari

ketika

Kau tidak tahan lagi akan itu semua, sudah lari begitu lama dan tak mampu menghadapnya, kau melompat, dan terjun untuk membiarkanmu dipeluk samudra, remuk di ujung karang-karang.

\--

Inilah ribuan tahun dari sekarang.

Kau membuka matamu lagi, dan kau adalah Manami Jun yang vampir, dalam Manami Jun yang berbadan manusia. Dua kenangan dari dua orang yang sebenarnya satu, merekat dan tak terpisahkan.

Kau terbangun dan bertemu lagi dengan Akira.

“Akira…”

Kepalamu berada di pangkuannya, dan wajahnya membayang, tapi sapuan mata itu, dan ekspresi yang rindu itu, membuatmu di ambang menangis terpecah.

Ia meraih tanganmu yang meraih dan menempelkan itu di pipinya, dengan rindu, dan di atas semua itu, dengan sayang.

“Aku mencarimu kemana-mana.” Akira berkonfesi, lirih, dan ia merunduk mundur untuk menciummu lagi, yang kini manusia, dan seberapa lama takdir suka untuk tertawa melihat posisi kalian yang tertukar, kini? Akira. Akira yang tinggi dan tampan, semaraknya menua seperti pohon willow yang anggun tak banyak berubah setelah ratusan tahun lamanya. Dan ia merindukan Jun. Tubuhnya berteriak tanpa suara bahwa ia merindukan Jun.

“Aku tak menyangka,” balas Jun ketika Akira menyelesaikan ciumannya, hanya untuk maju lagi, dan bergeser menangkup sekujur tubuhnya dengan dirinya sendiri, mengepitnya dari segala arah.

Beberapa menit, dan mereka hanya membuat keresakan mantel dan piyama, seprai dan kecupan yang bertalu-talu seperti debaran jantung mereka yang sama-sama hidup (yang satu pernah mati, namun kini dalam tubuh yang baru hidup, hidup segar sekali--)  mengisi seluruh ruangan. Jun meringkuk dingin. Dan Akira menutupinya, mengecup dahinya sekali lagi dengan satu tetes saja air mata yang ia kira sudah lama kering, untuk pertama kalinya, semenjak, selamanya.

“Aku merindukanmu juga.”


End file.
